


Don't Ruin the Magic (Omovember 2020)

by tinyghostie



Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Day Five: While Drunk, Drunkenness, F/M, Omorashi, Omovember, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghostie/pseuds/tinyghostie
Summary: It's safe to say that Five shouldn't have finished the whole bottle.
Relationships: Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)
Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999363
Kudos: 37





	Don't Ruin the Magic (Omovember 2020)

“You know what’s funny? I'm going through puberty. Twice.”

Luther rolled his eyes and continued walking.

“And I… I drank that whole bottle, didn’t I?” Five tightened his grip around Dolores slightly. “That’s what you do when the world you love goes bye-bye. Poof. It’s gone. What are you guys talking about?”

Diego sighed. “Two masked intruders attacked the academy last night. They came looking for you. So, I need you to focus. What do they want?”

“Hazel and Cha-Cha.” Five slurred.

“Who?” Diego turned around in confusion.

“You know, I hate code names.” Luther said.

“The best of the best. Except for me of course.” Five ignored the dulled sensation he had in his belly. It’d been a while since he drank this heavily, and much longer since he drank this heavily in _this body_.

“The best of what?” Luther asked.

“The- ohh.” Five felt a wetness on his thighs and realised what had happened. It must be raining.

Luther almost dropped the boy, holding him at arm’s length. “Ew. Ew, ew, ew, ew.”

“Ha!” Five’s voice cracked as he pointed at his oldest brother. “Big ole Number One’s scared of a little rain!”

“Not rain; you’re pissing, you dumbass.” Luther defended himself.

“What’s wrong, Luther?” Diego smirked. “Got a problem with a little pee?”

“You carry him, then!” Luther demanded as Five’s stream eventually tapered off.

“I would, but I'm not gifted with super strength like you, dear brother.” Diego gave him a shit-eating grin and continued walking. “I mean, unless you’d like me to see how far I can throw him…?”

“Yeah!” Five cheered enthusiastically.

“Shut your pie-hole.” Luther sighed and continued to carry him, grimacing at the feeling of liquid soaking into his own clothes.

Five suddenly looked upset. “Oh… ‘m sorry for pissing on you.”

“Luther says that’s okay.” Diego looked smug as he turned round to talk to them.

“Is Dad gonna hit me?” Five bit his lip.

“Dad’s dead, you little asshole.” Luther muttered.

“Oh yeah, I forgot!” Five chuckled. “Anyone else?”

“You mean is anyone else dead?” Diego asked.

“Mmhm- oh.” Five’s expression suddenly fell even further. “I’m gonna have to change Dolores’ clothes.”

“Not just hers, buddy.” Diego admitted.

“Luther, can you tell Dolores I'm sorry for pissing on her?” Five asked.

“Well, she’s right here, why don’t you tell her yourself?” Luther laughed weakly.

“It’ll be more meaningful coming from you, Luther.” Diego insisted.

“Fuck you.” Luther muttered under his breath. “O-okay, um… Dolores-”

“Make sure she can see you first.”

“She can’t see. She’s a mannequin-”

“Don’t ruin the magic!” Diego hissed.

“I'm so gonna kill you when we get home.” Luther groaned and shifted Five in his arms.

“Ha! I’ve killed people.” Five smiled contentedly.

“Well, Dolores, Five says he’s very sorry for urinating on you, and he won’t ever do it again.” Luther snapped, trying to get it over with.

“I should have filmed that.” Diego sighed.


End file.
